


Girl, please.

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an editor at RT you want to learn some new skills, and you go to your good friend Josh for help with machinimating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got over at my fanfic blog (kelseywritesthings.tumblr.com) and my first time writing Josh so I hope it's okay. Hopefully he starts showing up in more stuff so I can get a better feel for him if I get any more requests for him.

"Just because I don’t have my glasses on, doesn't mean I can’t tell you’re lying." You finish cleaning them and plop them back on your nose, looking over at Josh.

“Well, I mean...” He gestures to the computer screen.

You spread your arms open and tilt your head back, eyes closed. “I’m an adult, Josh. Lay it on me.” 

He sighs. “Well, it’s not _horrible_ , but it’s not great. It’s an improvement!” 

You look back over at him with your chin in your hands and your elbow on your knee. He plays the video again, watching the choppy animation. _Well, it was an improvement. At least it moved this time—and in a straight line like it was supposed to._ You were currently just an all around editor, but you were trying your damnedest to learn machinimation to try and move up in the company. Josh had gracefully accepted the challenge of trying to teach you in between his own work. ‘So I can have a helper monkey’ was his reason, but whatever. You could be his helper monkey at anytime if it meant moving up (and spending time with him). Plus, machinimation was a good skill to have in this progressing world.

“So, how not horrible is it?” You scoot your chair closer to him, leaning over towards the screen.

“Okay,” He plays it again. “You see here, Tucker’s arm is a little... jerky—don’t say it.” He points at you quickly, then back to the screen. You clamp your mouth shut with a smile, “And it’s not just choppy. Then down here, on the upswing, his fingers spasm just a bit which can be distracting. You’re getting there, Y/N, slowly but surely.” The animation finishes on the screen. You chose this specific movement because you knew it’d make Josh laugh, and he did—the first time he saw it, as horribly executed as it was. He looks down at the corner of the screen. 

“Damn, I need to get back to work. Keep working on it, Y/N.” You sigh as he rolls back over to his desk. You swing your chair around, grabbing onto the mouse and saving the animation. You had to get back to editing anyway. You close the program, bring up Premier, and dig out your pad and pencil for notes. Then, you clamp your headphones on and start a video up.

\-----

Two hours later, you toss your glasses onto the keyboard and rub at your eyes. The little pad next to your mouse is littered with notes, but the editing for this video is finally done. You look at the clock. _Man, it is late._ You look back at your work queue and wince. Technically you were all caught up, but damn if RT didn’t produce a lot of content now. The people who originally edited had also picked up other things, and everything was just generally busier than before. “One more.” You mumble to yourself, putting your glasses back on and looking for the shortest video closest to the top of the queue and opening it up. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Josh put his headphones down and head off towards the kitchen with his mug. _Hell, I could use a little more coffee._ You catch up with Josh in the kitchen and put your mug next to the coffee machine as it gurgles out his coffee. “So, have you heard the news about August Burns Red?”

He shakes his head, “I haven’t heard anything. What’s going on with them? New album?”

“Sometime in 2015. And they got signed to Fearless Records.” 

His head shoots up. “Fearless? That’s a good place,” he nods, “Good place for them to be. I didn’t know you were into that kinda music, though.”

You laugh, “Considering how much you play music like that and the fact that you’re right next to me? I was bound to start liking it by osmosis.”

“Yeah well, I’m just glad your music hasn’t transferred over to me by osmosis.” He smiles over at you.

“Shut up, it’s good music!”

“If you say so. You heard This or the Apocalypse, yet?” You shake your head. “I have their discography if you wanna listen to it. You know what, you’re gonna listen to it. What are you doing tomorrow night after work?”

“Uh… Nothing?”

“Well, now you got something. You’re coming over to my place, I’ll pick up food—we’re gonna get you into some good music, man.”

\-----

“Alright, so this is This or the Apocalypse.” He sits on the couch behind you, nearly empty pizza box beside him. You guys had listened to some more familiar music and talked shop as you ate. “They formed in 2005 and are still together, mostly. They put out a song last year, but I really haven't heard much from them since.”

“Hmmm.” You sit on the floor, back against the couch, surrounded by his CDs. You sort through them with your laptop in your lap as you burn some of the music to your iTunes. You hold one up and look at Josh, “How do you like I, The Breather?”

“They’re great, too. Their drummer, Aaron Ovecka, used to be drummer for This or the Apocalypse from 2011-2013.” You both sit and listen, heads bobbing as the heavy metal fills the small living room. “So, how you liking them?” He looks down at you.

“They’re good. Remind me to have you over to my place one day and I’ll play you some Regina Spektor.” You flash him a big grin.

“Girl, please. If you invite me over to your place for anything, it better be for some better music, or a movie—a good movie.”

“We could do Chinese and a Star Wars marathon.” You suggest.

“Oh, a whole marathon? What’s the matter, you don’t get enough Josh in your day at work?” He laughs and looks over at you. “Are you blushing?” 

Oh god, you were. You could feel the heat rising to your face. “What? No. You’re seeing things.” You duck your head and pick up more CD’s, trying to look like you were concentrating on the back of them. “As for the marathon, I just... I just threw it out there. They’re good movies.” 

You’re so busy trying to look busy, you don’t notice Josh move from the couch onto the floor next to you. “You know if you wanted more Josh time, all you had to do was say something.”  
You turn to face him, and then his lips are on yours. His hand comes up and cups your cheek, tilting your face up more towards him. The kiss is soft and gentle. His thumb grazes your cheek as you lean into the kiss, deepening it and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. After a couple minutes of gentle making out he pulls back, smile on his face. “Well, as least you kiss better than you machinemate.” 

You laugh and push him away. “Shut up, you asshole.”

He grins and leans back against the couch, throwing his arm around you. “So, movie marathon tomorrow night then?”

“Well, I don’t know. You made that crack about my machinemating skills...” He gives you his ‘girl please’ look and you laugh. “Tomorrow night, then.”

“Good, now shut up and listen to this song. I love this song.”


End file.
